The goal of the research is to determine the usefulness of identifying specific patient problems in order to predict psychiatric treatments and outcome. In order to do so research baseline assessments are made of newly admitted day hospital and inpatients regarding their problems, level of functioning, and subjective distress. The problem oriented record is coded to identify the treatment given the patient. Two month post-discharge and one year post hospitalization, research follow up assessments of the baseline measures are made to answer the following questions: How do problems relate to psychiatric diagnoses? How do problems and diagnoses predict psychiatric treatment and outcome? Do problems, diagnosis, and treatment interact to predict differential outcomes? Does the treatment team's use of the problem oriented record relate to patient outcomes? Results of the study are to be incorporated into utilization review criteria, patient care evaluation studies, profiles of care, clinical research and medical record keeping procedures. A problem oriented patient computer interview is also being assessed as a method for identifying patient problems.